


I'm Latching Onto You

by esmereldagrace



Series: 'Train? What train?' [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was quiet, way too quiet for this time of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Latching Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cutesy little slice of life fic set sometime in the future where _that thing we don't talk about_ never happened. All y'all know what I mean, right? ;)
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so I apologise for any mistakes you may find. Title of the fic comes from a song by Disclosure called [Latch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93ASUImTedo)
> 
>  I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! ♥

The house was quiet, way too quiet for this time of the morning.

Glancing at the clock and forcing one bleary eye open, Luke realised just how wrong he was about it possibly being late morning and groaned inwardly, covering his eyes with his forearm. The digital clock had blinked 4.30am at him and all Luke wanted to do was go back to sleep, burrow under the blankets and cuddle with Reid until it was a more appropriate time to wake up.

Turning onto his other side, he flung an arm out so he could snuggle up with Reid but found only an empty space, cold and Reid-free. He blindly patted at the covers with a pout and grudgingly forced himself to open his eyes to make sense of the situation and yep, he deduced, he was all alone.

Groggily throwing open the covers, he got up and shoved his feet into his fluffy slippers and grabbed his hoody off of the ground, slipping it on over his head hoping it would warm him up quick. The winter was harsh this year in Oakdale and there was snow everywhere now with Christmas only a couple of days away and he loved it, he really did. But it was cold, and when he was chilled to the bone, all he wanted was someone to cuddle with, otherwise his mood was severely affected.

Namely, he became a grump.

And he found the man he wanted to cuddle with downstairs in the kitchen with his new favourite cuddle buddy, their three month old baby son. With dawn just breaking, the clouds had parted for hues of burnt orange, casting the kitchen with an ethereal glow but it was still too dark for no lights at all. Reid was sat at the dining table eating a sandwich one handed, his other hand spanning their son's back who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder, head tucked into Reid's neck and his teeny tiny hands curled into Reid's t-shirt.

"I don't know whether to call this a midnight snack or breakfast," Luke said quietly, voice rough from sleep, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest.

Reid looked up, his hand holding a piece of the sandwich halfway to his mouth and quirked an eyebrow, giving him a once over. "I don't know whether to call that bed hair or a bird's nest."

Luke frowned and stuck his tongue out petulantly. His hand flew up to flatten his messy sleep mussed hair. "You are so mean in the mornings."

"It's because I haven't eaten."

"But a sandwich, Reid? Now?" Luke padded his way nearer, stuffing his hands into his hoody pockets, yawning and blinking against the sleep threatening to overcome him. "I swear it's not officially morning yet."

"It's not my fault our son decided to wake up just before four and demand to be fed. I think it's perfectly safe to assume that the baby's father should be able to eat something too."

Luke laughed softly and when he was close enough, bent down and dropped a light kiss to Reid's temple, tousling his hair before heading to the sink to get himself some water. "Alright, I guess that's a fair excuse."

"It's not an excuse," he heard Reid mumble back and Luke snorted a laugh, draining the glass and rinsing it out, putting it back on the drying rack on the side. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and made his way back over, putting his fingers through Reid's hair, massaging at his scalp and cast an eye over their son sleeping soundly.

"You should've woken me up and I would've fed Freddie--I know you came in late last night."

"You were awake most of last night with him and you needed your rest."

Luke huffed a sigh, frowning. "But you were at work the whole day."

"And I'm here now, Luke--it's Sunday and I'm home for the next two days." Reid tipped his head back and knocked it against Luke's stomach. "Can you stop stressing out and let me eat my sandwich?"

Cuffing Reid's head lightly, Luke pressed a kiss to his hair, "Okay, I'm sorry," and moved around to pull a chair out, quietly sitting down. A hand of it's own accord reached out to stroke over their son's head. "Did he finish his bottle?"

"Yeah, the whole thing," Reid stopped chewing and looked down at Freddie and back up at Luke, brows furrowed. "Why are you asking? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, no--he's fine," Luke met Reid's concerned gaze and smiled reassuringly. "He had a bit of an upset stomach yesterday but he was okay later on. He's starting to look your way if you call his name now and he tries to answer back with these little howls type things when you talk to him, it is so adorable. You have to try it later on today."

Reid smiled softly, "I will." Luke smiled back and watched as Reid took another bite of his sandwich, but he was sure he could see something familiar within the layers of bread.

God, he really shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Did you use the cured ham that I'd bought _especially_ for our Christmas dinner in that sandwich?"

Reid didn't even bother to look guilty and nodded. "Yeah I did--and I promise I'll replace it before Christmas Day," he added to soften the blow. "I've been craving it for a while and couldn't help myself when I saw it."

"You're not a pregnant woman, Reid."

"And Christmas isn't here yet, Luke," he pushed the plate towards him with a knowing smirk, "have a piece and tell me it wasn't worth it, go on."

Luke couldn't deny that he was a little hungry and the sandwich looked and smelt amazing. So he picked up a piece and took a bite of it and _oh god_ , it was heavenly. He hated Reid a lot. Especially when he was right. Luke heard Reid chuckle and he rolled his eyes and finished the rest, chewing and swallowing before he spoke, pushing the plate back towards Reid. "Okay, fine--totally worth it."

"I'm always right--I thought you'd learnt that after five years of knowing me."

"Haa haa, very funny--you're just lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I am," Reid said honestly, throwing him a wink. "And if you truly love me," Reid leaned in and used his free hand to wipe away crumb from Luke's bottom lip, "you'll tell me that Freddie is not being dressed as a baby elf for Christmas."

This time it was Luke's turn to not look guilty, but he failed and lightly bit at Reid's thumb that was hovering over his lips. "But Reid, he's gonna be the cutest elf in the whole wide world, and it's his first Christmas, too--we can't _not_ dress him up."

Reid lightly slapped at Luke's cheek in retaliation and shook his head with mirth, going back to finish the last of the sandwich. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

Luke propped his head up in his hand, elbow on the table. "Reid, think about it this way, it's future blackmail material. I'm dressing him up in all of the holiday outfits that crop up throughout the year until he's old enough to protest--and if he _ever_ steps out of line, we're golden."

"Hmmm," Reid swallowed the last of the sandwich, "that includes bath photos, too, right?"

"That's a classic! Of course we're gonna have those ones."

Reid nodded and held a hand up which Luke slapped in a 'high five'.

"Done. But I have say in the ridiculous outfits and you can't ever take those photos without me. Hopefully we won't ever have to use them."

"Agreed."

With a big grin, Luke brushed his knuckles down Reid’s cheek and leaned forward just as Reid did, sealing their deal with a soft and lazy kiss. A kiss that broke when Freddie made a small noise and whimpered in his sleep, both of them freezing on the spot until he stilled. If he ever woke up now, they both knew that it was going to be hell to get him back to sleep again. They chuckled quietly, staring down at their son who twitched in his sleep and was in a deep sleep again, dreaming about only wonderful things Luke hoped.

"Maybe we should head to bed," he whispered, stealing one more kiss from Reid.

"Good plan, I'll wash this up."

"No, hey--," Luke stopped him with a hand to his arm. "Leave the dish, we'll do it in the morning."

"It is the morning," Reid joked.

Luke gave him an incredulous look, rubbing sleepily at his eyes, "Just put the dish in the sink and gimme Freddie," he ordered sweetly, holding his hands out.

Reid rolled his eyes knowingly and as he got up, carefully handed him over to Luke who cradled him delicately in his arms. Freddie's head rested in the crook of his elbow, his tiny hands reaching out to clutch at his hoody to keep close. As if Luke was going to let him go. He gazed down at him and brushed a lingering kiss to his head, smoothing a hand over his downy blonde hair. He was so unbelievably in love with his son, no... _their son_ , that there were no words to describe how lucky he felt.

"Come on," Reid put a hand on the back of Luke's neck seconds later, thumb rubbing just behind his ear, smiling lovingly down at them. "Let's get you and your cuddle buddy to bed--you can wake up with him when he wakes up in three hours."

Luke huffed a laugh and stood up, readjusting his grip on Freddie so that he was resting on his chest, keeping one hand on his back, his other hand curling around Reid's waist. "But when he's back to sleep, I'll wake you up for some special cuddle time for adults only," he whispered into Reid's ear, giving him a kiss to his cheek as they walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Reid's hand having slipped down from his neck to rest warmly between Luke's shoulder blades, then fell to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Hey!" Luke complained with a pout, but definitely not having minded that at all.

"I'll hold you to that," Reid told him, slapping lightly at his ass again before curling his hand around his waist too.

"I'll make it worth your while, my dear hubby," promised Luke with wink. Reid sent him an exasperated look but his lips pulled into that gorgeously perfect smile anyway, eyes saying everything that didn't need to be said out loud.

With a soft sigh, Luke dropped his head to Reid's shoulder as they made their way to their bedroom. He felt a warm pair of lips pressing into his hair, those lips staying there for longer than a couple of seconds, hand rubbing up and down his side and Luke closed his eyes to savour the moment. And he knew in his heart that Reid was thinking the exact same thing as him.

So thankful for everything they had, thankful for the love that they shared and can now share with another human being all of their own, thankful for the chance to nurture a family.

With Freddie in his crib wrapped up and sleeping soundly not far from their bed, Luke divested himself of his hoody and found his rightful place in Reid's arms, throwing the covers over them both. Head resting on his shoulder and tucked under his chin, his hand found Reid's and he threaded their fingers together, a perfect fit.

"Hey, cuddle buddy?" he said quietly, kissing their joined hands.

"Hmm," he felt Reid sleepily hum under his cheek, his fingers gently carding through his hair.

"I love you."

He felt soft laugh vibrating through Reid's chest he was sure and Reid's cheek moved to rest atop his head making his heart beat a little harder and faster. "Love you, too. Now go to sleep because you have a promise to fulfil in about five hours."

Chuckling, Luke brushed his toes against Reid's calf. "Aye aye, captain."

“Idiot,” Reid whispered, voice full of amusement. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Luke grinned into Reid's chest.

His mind was already whirring with ideas and thoughts for their alone time later. Oddly, Freddie slept best in the mornings, for at least three hours, and that was plenty of time for whatever he and Reid wanted to do.

And maybe, just maybe he could break out some of the things he'd bought to use especially for the holidays.

This _was_ the month of giving after all, so...might as well start a little early.

  
  
  



End file.
